


Call Me

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles - looking for some harmless and uncomplicated fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

“It's quite groovy, actually.” The man in front of him gives Erik a lopsided grin. His hand is already on Erik's knee, so there's no doubt where this is headed.

“Is that right?” Erik asks, leaning forward fractionally. He raises his brows and says, “You know, you could have just stopped at 'pretty eyes'.”

Charles laughs. “I had you at 'pretty eyes' and we're still here talking?”

“What would you prefer to do, Charles?” Erik asks, though his husky voice sounds like a proposition.

Charles raises his fingers to his temple and almost rasps. “That. That would be more than acceptable.”

Erik grins, all teeth and bright eyes. He gets up from his stool at the bar and holds out a hand, which Charles takes with a smile. And then, they're leaving the party.

#

Raven elbows Emma and asks, “Hey, who's that guy with Charles?”

Emma puts down her cocktail and turns to look, before her eyes go wide. “Great. That's Erik. Remember? I told you about him. He's just one big walking boner.”

“ _That's_ your friend, Erik?” Raven asks flatly.

Emma snorts, picking up her cocktail again. “Yeah, with your little slutty BFF. You know what this means, right? They've actually slept with everyone in this city and finally found each other. It's like the spaghetti scene in Lady and the Tramp, only with herpes.”

Raven grimaces and then she looks at Emma and sighs with relief. “Thanks for saying yes when I asked you to marry me. I don't think I have the stamina for dating. I especially don't have the stamina for Charles' style of dating.”

“He's not dating, honey, he's fucking,” Emma says and then shrugs. “He'll be sorry when it falls off.”

Raven arches a brow at her. “I don't think it can do that.”

Emma smiles. “Then you're just not pulling hard enough.”

#

The door to Charles' apartment is barely shut when Erik is pinning Charles with his palms flat against wall, right under Charles' armpits. His tongue is in Charles' mouth a second later and they stand there kissing, loud, wet and obscene until Erik pulls away and says, “So, telepath. I take it that means you're-”

“Yes, you can fuck me,” Charles says with a grin. Then he flutters his eyelashes at Erik and says, “But first.”

Erik stares at him for a second and then laughs, allowing Charles to direct him to his knees where seconds later, he's sucking off Charles and Charles is practically smacking the back of his head against the wall as he bites his bottom lip to stifle the sounds he's making.

When he comes, he doesn't warn Erik quick enough and manages to spurt across half his face and neck before collapsing on the floor, bringing down the coat stand with him as well as the coat in his grip. Erik emerges from the chaos with a laugh and a grimace, looking at Charles who is curled on the floor and smiling stupidly.

“Incredibly sexy.” Erik says with a nod. When Charles peers at him with one eye, he bursts out laughing. He somehow stumbles to his feet and says, “Bedroom?”

Charles nods in the direction of a door on the other side of the apartment. Erik looks at the door and then at Charles before he pulls Charles to his feet and ensnares him in a loose embrace. Charles kisses him and then licks the side of his face, coming back to kiss Erik with the soft salty taste of his come.

Several kisses later and inside the bedroom, Erik and Charles pull at each others clothes without finesse and in a great hurry. Erik is hard and focused and Charles is lying panting on his back, watching as Erik rolls on the condom and then begins to lube up. Soon his lube covered fingers are in Charles and Charles is moaning, face turned into one of his pillows, one hand gripping an iron curve of his headboard.

Erik is then poised to enter him, his cock nudging Charles' entrance. He goes quite still for a moment, looming over Charles, sweaty and flushed, asking, “Okay?”

Charles looks up at him and nods, wondering how the other man even has enough focus to ask. “Yes. God, yes.”

Erik smiles and then slowly begins to push into him. For a while, Charles finds himself fighting Erik entering his body, but then Erik sits up and takes one of Charles' legs, sliding a greasy hand up it before he pulls it up over his shoulder, pulling Charles closer into his lap. Charles instantly feels a definite spring in his cock. Especially the way Erik is looking at him, hooded eyes, hungry and filled with lust. Charles shudders, closes his eyes and shoves himself deeper onto Erik's lap, hearing a gasp.

As Erik starts to fuck him, his hips snapping hard and fast, Charles finds himself biting the back of his finger. Erik pulls his hand and smiles lasciviously, telling Charles. “I want to hear you.”

Charles laughs a little, thinking, of course you do, and just arches with the lengthiest sigh when Erik changes to a slow rhythm. He manages to say, somewhere between a gasp and a grunt, “You're making me hard again.”

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Erik says breathlessly, before wrapping his hand tightly around Charles' half-hard cock. Charles groans loud at that and he's aware that his neighbours must think he's shut his hand in the door. Again.

“Think you can come again?” Erik asks, going at Charles like some indestructible machine.

“I don't... I don't know,” Charles pants. “Maybe. _Fuck_.”

Erik stops moving and Charles looks at him, blinking sweat out of his eyes. Erik's hair is damp and sweat is rolling down his body. His cock is still hard and painfully still inside of Charles. It makes Charles want to move and find that beautiful scrape of friction again.

Erik's hands appear on his hips and he's jiggling around enough to make Charles slightly annoyed and uncomfortable. But then Charles feels his hips angled up fractionally more than before. Erik looks down at him and says, “Tell me when.”

Charles frowns and nods. Erik draws back and thrusts. He shifts. He draws back and thrusts. He shifts a little more. Then he draws back and shifts and--

“Anh!” Charles cries, his fingers gripping the sheets tight enough to tear them, his mouth hanging wide open for a moment.

Erik is nodding with a pleased smile. “Okay then.”

You fucker, Charles thinks and then cries out again when Erik relentlessly pursues that one spot, that one cluster of incoherency inducing nerves and for the next few seconds Charles is overwhelmed by Erik slamming into him and managing to wank him off at the same time and then possibly there's a nuclear explosion and they've both died. Or come. Or both.

Someone revives him by gently slapping his cheeks until he blinks his eyes open. Erik looking at him with an amused grin. “I thought I killed you.”

“You're not that good,” Charles says with a smile as he slowly pushes himself up on his elbows to see Erik lying next to him, on his side, cock limp but still impressive. He looks like something that belongs on a pedestal. Despite the fact that he appears to be wiping off Charles' come from his stomach with a wad of tissues. Charles wrinkles his nose and says, “Sorry about that.”

Erik laughs, leaning back to throw the tissues into the small bin in the corner of the room. “It's all right.”

“Some men don't like it,” Charles says with a shrug, lying back down, propped on one elbow.

Erik makes a face, very neither here nor there about the topic as he turns to lie down on his stomach, cheek coming to rest on the back of one arm, both of his arms folded across his pillow. He peers at Charles and says, “You okay if I stay?”

Charles nods and lies back too with a contented sigh. He turns his head to look at the clock. It's only ten and he feels ready to pass out. Even so, he turns back to Erik and says, “Why not? Night's still young.”

Erik chuckles, his exhaustion apparent, right next to a little spike of excitement.

#

“Do you think when two super-sluts collide it creates some kind of sexual vacuum?” Emma asks later that night.

Raven shakes her head and says, “Go to sleep, Em.”

“I'm serious,” Emma says. “I think I just saw my libido flash before my eyes.”

Raven groans a little before chuckling. “They'll probably exchange little black books. Find other sluts they didn't even know existed.”

“It's what fairytales are made of,” Emma says.

They're both silent for a while and then burst out laughing.

#

Erik wakes with a yawn and a stretch. The bed is empty. Stinky and empty. The night's activities come back in pleasantly vivid detail. Erik lies there for a moment, blinking up at the ceiling with a smile as he remembers going down on Charles, fucking him, making him come again and then that uncoordinated jerk off at three in the morning when he awoke and then Charles' eyes snapped open as if sensing Erik was a awake, a few short moments of frenzied kissing, both of them wanking each other.

Someone drops a plate somewhere. Erik grimaces at the sound, wondering if his casual memory surfing is being picked up by Charles.

“Yes!” comes the loud but filled-with-humour reply.

Erik grins. “Sorry!”

He gets up and steals himself a quick shower. There is still time for him to get home, change and roll into work at a reasonable hour. His clothes don't look too rumpled as he puts on last night's shirt and pants, electing to carry the jacket instead of wear it, tie stuffed into his pocket.

When he walks out, Charles is padding around the kitchen in bare feet and black pyjama bottoms. His skin is still damp from taking a shower, as is his hair. If he had the time and Charles had the inclination, Erik would like to devise something filthy on that kitchen table, Charles still half-wearing those pyjamas, his skin warm and damp.

Charles had been pouring himself a coffee, one eye on the paper he has on the counter. The pot escapes his grasp as Erik points two fingers at it, jerking it up and onto the counter. Charles jumps back in surprise and stars as the coffee pot relocates to a safer spot. He turnes to Erik and smiles. “You really shouldn't think so loud.”

Erik smiles back, pointing at the coffee pot. “May I?”

Charles nods, taking his own cup and a seat at the kitchen table. “Go right ahead. I've got eggs and things, if you're hungry.”

Erik shakes his head as he pours himself a cup, immediately gulping it down. Charles raises a brow at him and Erik explains, “Asbestos tongue.”

Charles' face colours slightly and he smiles, rather suggestively. Erik winks at him and places the cup in the sink. “I better go.”

Charles nods. “Of course.”

“But,” Erik says, stopping by the kitchen table and picking up the pen that is no doubt in preparation for the crossword the paper is folded at. He scribbles down his number onto the paper. “Give me a call if you're ever at a loose end.”

He puts the pen down and begins to resume his course, but Charles has grabbed his hand, yanking him back. Erik watches as Charles lets go to scribble down a number on his paper and tears off a small slip to hand to Erik.

“See you soon, Erik,” Charles says, with a glint of promise in his eyes.

Erik smooths the paper between his fingers and gives him a nod. “I hope so. Thanks for the... coffee.”

Charles smiles and turns back to his paper and Erik turns to leave, the numbers written on the slip already burned onto his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [kink meme prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=11344933#t11344933).


End file.
